


Midnight Interlude

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [9]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: 69, F/M, Fluff, Smut, nameless female traveler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: June could gladly spend hours getting lost in his beautiful partner's arms.
Relationships: Juniper Nyux/Female Traveler
Series: Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Kudos: 26





	Midnight Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> For mister-memoir over on tumblr who requested a female traveler with June. Thank you for choosing me!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

June didn’t get much sleep. At least not until he met his lover. As it turned out, she had quite the libido and gave June a run for his money. She was human like he was, though even if she was Kitalphan or Tilaari, it wouldn’t have mattered to June. Ever since he found her lying there injured and unconscious, June had found her striking. There was just something about her. He’d never really been the sort to be distracted by an attraction to someone, but she changed everything. After she came aboard the Andromeda Six, June just couldn’t keep her out of his mind.

Even while going about his duties on the ship, June found his thoughts straying to her. She was so beautiful and kind, always willing to help out when someone needed it. And her smile just lit up the entire room. More than once, June had found himself practically swooning whenever that smile was directed his way. So, like the sap he told himself he was, he wanted to give her reasons to smile at him as much as possible. A compliment here, a trinket as a gift there. June did whatever he could, but he could tell their crew mates were noticing his behavior. There were several times when he’d caught Damon smirking at him as if the second-in-command was immensely entertained by something.

Despite those gestures from him, June hadn’t been the one to make the first move. He gave her flowers one day, then suddenly she was kissing him. At first, June had been too stunned to react, but when she leaned back, worried she’d overstepped, he’d been quick to assure her that she certainly had not by being the one to kiss her. That was the beginning of their relationship and June had no regrets. She brightened his days and ended his lonely nights. June couldn’t have been more grateful.

After they started living together in the same quarters, June discovered she was especially fond of waking him up in the middle of the night in order to seduce him. He had no complaints at all about that. In fact, June was always an eager participant. He just couldn’t get enough of her nor she him. It became difficult over time to behave themselves when they were out and about on the ship. More than once they’d had to make a quick detour back to their quarters just so they could get lost in each other for a few blissful minutes until they had to get back to their work.

So, when his partner decided to wake him up one night by wrapping her lips around his cock as he slept, June was pulled out of his slumber with a grin forming on his face. Her mouth was so hot and warm that he felt himself hardening quickly, blood rushing to the lower half of his body so fast it left him a little bit dizzy. June groaned softly, reaching down to gently comb his fingers through the silken strands of her hair. 

She wasted no time in taking him into her mouth fully, her hands resting on his thighs. When her lips rested against the base of his cock, leaving him buried completely inside of her mouth, June felt his toes curl. He barely resisted the urge to buck his hips. He didn’t want to choke her. But it was a near thing. Her mouth was so tempting and June just wanted to get lost in her once more. Both of his hands gripped her hair as she lingered there for a few seconds but then she began to move.

The wet slide of her mouth as she bobbed her head was intoxicating, her lips wrapped around his shaft. Her tongue was working its magic on his sensitive flesh, her hair soft as it brushed over his hips with each movement of her head. June couldn’t help watching, captivated by her as she used her mouth to give him such pleasure. Then her hand came up, gently playing with his balls. He couldn’t hold back a groan, his head falling back onto his pillow as his eyes closed.

“Oh, baby, yes…” June moaned, the endearment slipping off of his tongue easily. Fuck, he wanted to thrust into her mouth so badly, but then another idea occurred to him. “Get up here. Let me return the favor.”

He almost regretted saying anything when she lifted her head, his cock slipping out of her mouth. “Is that what you want?”

“Hell yes,” he replied, grinning as she turned so she was straddling his head. He wasted no time in rewarding her for it, pulling her hips down so he could start lapping at her clit just as her mouth descended upon his cock once more. Both of them groaned simultaneously and June devoted himself to giving her exactly what she deserved. His tongue worked her clit, making her squirm above him. Her breasts were pressed to his abdomen and June slid one hand down to cup one of them.

His cock was throbbing between her lips and he couldn’t stop himself from moaning as he pleasured her. June’s fingers played with her nipple, gently pinching and teasing. His other hand squeezed her ass cheek in a rare possessive gesture as she sat on his face. He quickened the pace of his tongue as he licked her clit, her moans as she sucked him off sending electric arcs of pleasure coursing through him. She was so wet for him and June loved it.

He felt her hand stroking his balls as she bobbed her head on his cock, squeezing and stroking them gently. June wanted to thrust so damn badly, but refrained still. June could tell, however, the longer he played with her clit, that she was getting close. She was squirming above him, hips shifting slightly like she wanted to ride his face. His hands slid up, gripping her thighs as he redoubled his efforts, licking and sucking at her clit rapidly. He wanted to feel her come apart above him and knew it was just a matter of time.

She was moaning repeatedly, louder and louder, her own pace on his cock quickening. The unspoken message was clear. She wanted him to finish with her. June was happy to comply as his toes curled and the grip he had on her thighs tightened. There would likely be small, fingerprint shaped bruises on her soft skin left in his wake, but he knew she wouldn’t mind. That was the only way June was okay with bruising her aside from leaving love bites on her in various places. He always limited himself to areas where they could be easily hidden, however.

He felt her body seize up above his as she came at last, her moans and cries muffled because she still had him in her mouth. He felt her nails digging into his thighs, but he kept himself going, his tongue trying to prolong her orgasm for as long as he possibly could while holding back his own. When she came down from that high, she hollowed out her cheeks and sucked harder, bobbing her head faster. Finally, June gave her what she wanted, what they both wanted. He groaned her name loudly once she lifted her hips to raise herself off of his face. He filled her mouth with his release, feeling her working to swallow everything he gave her.

Afterward, she shifted off of him to lie down beside him in bed. As she moved, he wiped his face, then wrapped his arms around her. She smiled for him, those lips he loved so much pressed to his own for a kiss that lingered. Softly and sweetly she kissed him. It never failed to make June melt. Or to make him smile. Fingertips brushing over her cheek, June was more than happy to just lay there and give her as many kisses as she wanted.

“I love you,” she whispered, the quiet declaration giving June a peace that he had never known until the first time he held her in his arms.

“I love you too,” he whispered in return, hands gently sliding over her back as he cradled her against his chest.

“Did you like your surprise wake up call?” Her grin as she asked him was mischievous and he chuckled, kissing her forehead.

“Very much. Very, very much. Did you like me returning the favor?” He arched a brow, blushing when she leaned in and, instead of kissing him, playfully nipped at his bottom lip.

“Very, very much,” she replied, repeating his earlier sentiment. Her response was given in a low, seductive tone. It sounded like she wasn’t done with him yet and June shivered with anticipation. He wasn’t ready for another go, but he knew he could be in just a few minutes after he had a chance to rest.

“I’m glad. Only fair to give as good as I’ve been given.” June winked at her playfully. “I think I might go a little further though.”

His words caught her by surprise, he could tell. “What did you have in mind?”

June shifted to kneel on the mattress, hands gently guiding her to lie on her front. He waited until she was comfortable to straddle her hips. Strong hands slid over her skin, his own calloused and rough, but pleasantly so. His fingers gently dug into her muscles, kneading and massaging. He loved taking care of her and did so whenever he could get her to hold still long enough. June sought the tense spots, working to loosen them up for her. She kept moaning for him quietly whenever he found them.

She laid there with her head pillowed on her arms, her eyes closed as his hands traversed their way over her back and shoulders. Her skin was so soft and warm. June felt like he could just keep touching her forever and never tire of it. Though, once he’d given her a thorough massage, he replaced his hands with his lips. He took his time, tenderly kissing over the back of her neck after he gently brushed her hair aside. He felt her breathe a contented sigh beneath him while he meandered his way across her shoulders.

By the time June reached the middle of her back, he knew she was well on her way to falling asleep. That didn’t stop him at all. He kept going, lovingly kissing her skin until he was sure she was sound asleep, lulled by his touch. He gave her one last kiss, then reclaimed his place at her side. After pulling the blanket up over them both, he draped an arm over her waist, settling down for sleep. They’d have their second round later, he was sure. Until then, he could wait. 

She was more than worth waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
